


Left of Center, Bullseye on Hearts Artwork

by aletter2elise



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletter2elise/pseuds/aletter2elise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for Michelle_A_Emerlind’s fiction: Left of Center, Bullseye on Hearts.</p>
<p>It’s one of my favorite Rickyl fanfics by this truly talented writer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left of Center, Bullseye on Hearts Artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michelle_A_Emerlind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_A_Emerlind/gifts).



> This artwork represents a part in the fiction where Daryl and Rick pretend to be a couple and go on a night out to a gay bar.
> 
> I don’t want to spoil the whole story. You just have to read this amazing work for yourself! :)
> 
> Link to the fiction is below.

 

Check out this wonderful story [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4092997/chapters/9219316).

 


End file.
